Heated Enemies, Dared Confession
by xXxTheSheDevilxXx
Summary: OK so this One-Shot is a sequel to Rose's dare in An Assassin's Life Chapter 8. You don't have to red A.A.L. but it will help with extra info. Please R&R. Rose gets dared to kiss Stan, but as things get more heated so does their imagination.


OK so this story is a sequel to Rose's dare in An Assassin's Life Chapter 8. A lot of you said you wanted a Rose/Stan pairing. So I thought I would write an ending to the dare. You don't have to read A.A.L. but it would help with background info.

Once again all characters and plots belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. I only own the setting and the dare.

Don't like the two together, don't read.

* * *

Rating: M

Pairing: Rose/Stan

Warning: It's a one-shot, with lemon. If you're under aged don't read.

Enjoy. xXx

* * *

"Ok, Rose, truth or d-"

"DARE! " I yelled before Alberta could finish her sentence.

"I dare you to kiss Stan with tongue for 20 minutes straight. But in your room. I really don't want to see it." She said.

André was on the floor laughing his ass off with most of the guardians. Dimitri had a murderous look on his face. Stan's face was priceless. He looked paler than a strigoi. I just smirked. Everybody knew my history with Stan, which made this just that much funnier.

"Oh come on Stanny boy, I'm a great kisser." I said, Andre looking at me with lust and at Stan with amusement.

"I would definitely agree with that. And Stan, better watch it." André warned. I just laughed and stood up, pulling Stan with me while he screamed.

"Please, NO NO NO. Do you want me dead?" he kept yelling as I dragged him to my room. I opened the door and pushed him in, locking it behind us. Stan was now sitting on my bed looking glum.

"Oh cheer up Stanny. I'm not that bad, am i?" I asked as I started walking to him, swaying my hips. He visibly gulped; looking at my lips he stretched his arms out to me, inviting me into his embrace.

I let him pull me closer until I was standing between his legs, my knees resting on the bed. He lifted his hand, stroking it along my arm, up to my shoulder, behind my neck. He started pulling my closer, inch by inch. This was taking too long! I grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. Climbing onto him, I snaked my hand behind his neck, letting my fingers feel his soft black hair.

I leaned down, placing my lips softly on his, teasing him. I began to move my lips against his, waiting for him to respond. And boy did he respond. He kissed me back with such a force that I had to grab his shoulder, pinning him back to the bed. We kissed for what felt like hours. Slowly I pulled back and rested my head against his, out of breath. I could feel his hands going to my hips, stroking me.

His tongue snaked out, licking my bottom lip-asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. Our tongues danced a sacred dance, tangling with each other. I decided to let him be in charge. I quickly flipped us over, making him moan into my mouth. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. Things were getting hotter every second, which surprisingly didn't bother me. I could make out with Stan for the rest of the day if I could have it my way. Stan was an amazing kisser, even better than Andre. WHAT AM I SAYING? IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M FALLING FOR STAN ALTO!

In the meantime Stan had pushed my shirt upper, showing half of my breasts. His hand came up from my stomach, stopping just before they touched my breasts, and I know what he was asking. He was asking permission to touch me. I grabbed his hands, putting them on my breasts, making him groan.

He pinched my nipple, electing a moan from me. Since this was a dare we weren't supposed to stop kissing till the 20 minutes were over, so instead he kneed my breasts, making me squirm under him. My hands were grabbing the blankets, needing something to hold onto.

Slowly, parts of our clothing started to come off. By now I was left with my black lace bra and matching panties and Stan with his boxers.

"Rose, we have to stop…this can't happen." He said breathlessly but his eyes betrayed him.

"But I don't want to stop." I said running my hand down his toned stomach. "We have 12 minutes left."

Gripping onto my torso Stan swapped our position making him roll on top of me, in the process making his very proud standing member dig into my thigh making us both moan at the contact.

Looking deeply in to his eyes I let my hand wind up in his hair while the other one left a trail of goose bumps down his body. I stopped when I got to his boxers, leaving my hand on the edge, giving him time to decide against this. When he started kissing down my neck I took it as a sign of approval and slowly started to pull down his boxers with one hand while the other followed, kneeing the exposed flesh. Stan groaned into my ear and pressed his lower body closer, making it rather difficult to get the damn boxers off. Rolling over so I was on top again I started to kiss down his stomach, making him moan with pleasure when I took his nipple into my mouth. My hands, in the meantime, made their way back to his boxers, tugging them down his lean legs and throwing it somewhere in the room. Moving down his body I made little love bites on his stomach, marking him as mine. Coming down to his golden area I kissed along his legs, avoiding the place he wanted attention the most. His member digging into my shoulder.

"Rose, agh fuck…please!" he moaned, gripping my head and tried to guide my head to his cock. With a twist of my neck I slipped out of his grip and made my way further down, leaving sloppy kisses. When I reached his foot I made my way back up his other leg.

"Mmm…God Rose…aggh fuck…" I smirked. I had the great Stan Alto begging for mercy. Point 1 for Rose!

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize I was on my back under Stan.

"You know Rose, for some badass novice, you have some slow reactions." He smiled as he kissed my breasts and stomach.

"Shut it Stanny boy." And thrusted my hips upwards making his groan and grab my hips thrusting forwards making us both moan.

Discarding my last remaining pieces of cloth he kissed his way down to my core.

"Damn Rose, you're so wet." Licking my folds.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he slid a digit into me. While his finger moved at a snail pace in and out he licked my clit making me wither in pleasure.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes!" I could feel my insides burning as I felt myself getting closer.

"So close." He whispered as he continued his assault on me.

"I can't take this anymore. I need you in me now!" I yelled as I gripped his shoulders and dragged him up. Planting a wet kiss on his lips I guided him to my entrance. He looked into my eyes and all I could see was lust and adoration. His eyes searching mine for any doubt. When he found none he slowly started to enter me making me moan at the contact. Moaning at the feeling of him inside me. This was the best feeling in the world. When he had fully entered me, he kissed me hard and started to move slowly, making us both groan.

"Rose…damn you're so tight! And wet." He gasped out as he increased our tempo. I kissed him with everything in me, thrusting my hips with his. This felt so right. How could we have been enemies for so long? When this, this moment right now felt so perfect. I guess that all that fighting was just a way to let out those frustrations…

Flipping us over I set a fast pace and rode him like a professional cowgirl. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of our moaning and skin slapping against skin. Feeling my stomach burn I moved faster, making the bed screech and Stan yell out as he fell over the edge. Me following a few seconds later. Out of breath I fell on top of his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

For a few moments we lay there, not talking, keeping my eyes on the door, not daring to look at him. When our breathing had calmed down I risked a glance up, seeing Stan already looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Regrets?" he asked in a calm voice, but I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I pondered over what had just happened. Did I have regrets?

"No, no regrets. You?" I asked.

"None. This was one of the best nights of my life. Surprisingly."

"Good. Because this stays between us. Understood?" I asked firmly. I saw something flash in his eyes. Sadness? But he left the conversation there.

"Understood. Come on, we better get going. I think its past 20 minutes." He said not looking at me and getting up to put on clothes. I was confused.

"Stan what's wrong?" I asked getting up and standing behind him, holding onto his arms and gently turning him around.

"Nothing." He said looking at the ground. Lifting his head so he could look into his eyes I saw the thing that I never thought would have been there. Love.

"Rose..I ..I think I'm falling in love with you…" he said looking back to the ground. But not before I saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

Bringing his head back up once again I looked him in the eyes and put a gentle kiss on his lips. "Then why are you sad?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same way. What we just did back there…that was magical. We connected. And I see it in your eyes. You don't feel the same way." He turned around looking for his other clothes. Standing there, dumbstruck I thought to myself. Did I feel the same way? I mean yes it was magical and probably the best sex I had ever…but was it love that I felt for him?

Awoken from my daydreaming I saw Stan standing at the door talking to me.

"…Promise I won't tell anyone." He said as he turned to leave.

"Stan wait!" I ran after him and pulled him back in when he was half out the door. I slammed it shut and kissed him hard, making us both fall to the ground with the force, me on top.

When he kissed me back I was filled with joy. His tongue traced my lips and darted into my mouth making me moan. My tongue tangled with his when he suddenly pulled back, breathless.

"Rose…" I cut him off putting a finger on his lips.

"Stan…I... I love you."

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review!

xXxTheSheDevilxXx


End file.
